


(Fanart) My Consolation

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Spock comforts Kirk in a moment of deep despair





	(Fanart) My Consolation

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a special request from one of my followers on tumblr
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
